Jinx
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Story 1 Jinx is an ordinary, unlucky cat when a tragedy befalls her and she has to flee from home. Jinx thinks her luck has finally turned around when she is found by the muppets and welcomed in as one of them. Suddenly, her hopes are crashed to the ground when a rivalry breaks out! Can Jinx's luck finally change or is she destined to be jinxed forever? Rated T for character death.
1. A Tragic Beginning

What's that? My name's Jinx? Oh, that's so funny! I must have really bad luck! I know, I know, did my mum walk under a ladder when she was pregnant with me? And now I carry bad luck with me wherever I go?

Ha. Like I haven't heard that one a million times before, especially as I'm a black cat. But yes, I do have bad luck, so much bad luck that I actually watched both of my parents die.

I'm not kidding.

I remember it so vividly. I couldn't find Mum anywhere, so I headed into the back garden, and froze.

Hunters.

With guns.

Circling Mum and Dad.

My reaction was immediate (and kinda stupid) I screamed.

One of the hunters glanced up at me quickly, and my heart stopped.

But as he looked down again, he saw Dad slowly edging away. The hunter knew what to do. He raised his gun, and with one terrible BANG.

That was it.

"Dad, no!"

Tears streaming down my face, I tried to run to him, but I was stopped abruptly when someone seized my wrist. I screamed and struggled to get away. I turned to see who it was and was shocked to find out that it was none other than my big brother Ebony.

The relationship between Ebony and me was…odd.

He insisted he wasn't a goth, but I called him one anyway, because he sure dressed like it. He acted kind of like a goth too, he wasn't mean or anything, he was just mysterious, hiding away inside himself, not talking to anyone. I wished I had a more interesting brother.

"Ebony, let go of me!" I demanded. "What are you doing?"

"You can't go out there Jinx," he replied. "It's too dangerous."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I snatched my hand away. "But we can't just stand here and do nothing!" I cried and ran out to Dad.

However, I'd only ran three paces before another shot rang out, in my direction this time, and I shrieked and dived behind Ebony, shivering.

Oh how I wished I could have swooped in and saved Mum from the evil hunters but I was and always will be a terrible coward. Besides, Mum was snowy-white in colour; there was no way the hunters could miss.

I had to shut my eyes tight when I heard the next bullet being shot. Ebony and I hugged each other, sobbing.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

Ebony sighed, glancing down at the grass to avoid eye-contact. "I don't know, Jinx. I really don't," he said.

I looked over at the hunters and…

Shock, horror! They had noticed us!

They were loading up their guns!

"Ebony!" I said. "The hunters have seen us!"

He looked up. "Oh no," he whispered.

I clutched his arm in fright. "We have to get out of here!" I insisted.

Ebony shook me off. "_You_ have to get out of here," he said. "I've got some unfinished business to attend to."

"What?" I gasped. "But Ebony, you can't-"

"Go!" he insisted. "I'll be fine."

I realized that this was the last time I was ever going to see my brother.

"Goodbye Ebony," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too, little sis," he said and ushered me away.

~::~

So I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I didn't know where I was running to; I just knew that I had to get away. I ran out of the garden but as I did so I heard a shot ring out. I whimpered. Whether it had hit Ebony or not was beyond me but I knew that either way, I was never going to see my big brother again

I ran harder. I ran down the street, crossed the road, faster and faster. My lungs were bursting, my legs were burning but I couldn't stop, I had to keep running. I entered a part of town I didn't recognize. I knew I should stop, go back to a place I knew, but I couldn't. My brain was panicking and the only thing it could program was telling me to run. So I did. When I finally felt like I couldn't run anymore, when I felt sick and dizzy, when I felt so tired I just wanted to curl up and die, I collapsed to the ground.


	2. A New Home?

_"It just doesn't make sense! I thought the joke was hysterical, but no-one else laughed! You like my jokes, right, Rowlf?"_

_"Well Fozzie…I don't hate them."_

_"Great. So there are two polar bears in a bath-tub, and one says to the other-"_

_"But that doesn't mean that I want to hear one."_

_"Oh."_

As I slowly, groggily regained consciousness, I could hear the strange conversation between two voices I didn't recognise.

_"Hey, look! A cat!"_

_"Let me guess, it's a cat-astrophe, right? Fozzie, you're jokes are so-"_

_"No, it's not a joke, I swear!"_

_"Something the bear says that's not a joke? Well there's a first."_

I groaned and rubbed my eyes sleepily. Slowly, I opened my eyes. As soon as my eyes were open, all I could see was the head of a large, brown dog with floppy ears and a large black nose peering at me. I screamed and shuffled backwards on my bottom until my back was against the wall.

"Please don't eat me!" I squawked. "I'm not trespassing, I swear!"

"Eat you? Wh-Why would a dog eat a cat? That makes no sense."

The dog didn't seem very threatening. He talked slowly, in a deep voice, and seemed very chilled out. And he didn't seem interested in harming me in any way.

"Is she awake?" a voice came from behind the dog. "We'd better tell Kermit."

"Agreed," the dog said. "Hey, uh, I'm Rowlf, and this is Fozzie."

Fozzie was an orange bear. He wore a little brown hat and a white and red spotted necktie, but other than that, he was a completely bare bear.

"I'm Jinx," I said, still a little cautiously. "Where am I?"

"The Muppet Theatre," Rowlf said.

I said nothing, but my face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hang on, I'll get Kermit," Fozzie said, and rushed off.

I glanced around. I was leaned against a wall of a tall, red brick building. I sat up, stretched a little, and rubbed my face, only to find that I had mud smeared across one cheek.

"Do you want a hand?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, as I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and saw a pig with ginger hair.

"Thanks," I said, taking her hand and scrambling to my feet.

"No problem," she replied. "Oh, here's Kermit."

Several people were spilling out of the theatre, including Fozzie, who was next to a green frog.

_So this is Kermit_ I thought. Considering how people spoke about him, I guessed that he must be the boss.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw me, his face showing bewilderment.

"Um…hi?" I said, suddenly stupidly shy. "I'm Jinx, are you…Kermit? The boss of this place?"

He nodded.

"Could you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"This is the Muppet Theatre," he said. "But…but what are you doing here?"

"It's…a long story."

No-one said anything, so I started my 'long story'.

"My home was wreaked, my family all killed. I have no place to go now, I'm just a wanderer."

The painful memory pricked my eyes with tears, I sniffed, but refused to let the tears fall.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going." I slowly turned around, and started my journey into nowhere.

"Jinx, wait." I was surprised to hear Kermit stop me in my tracks.

"I don't like the idea of you being alone out there, with no place to go," he said. "I was thinking…we have room…maybe, you could stay here? Just for a while, I mean."

I turned back, and stared at him. "Really? You…you mean that?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Why not indeed!

The moment was ruined, when someone else came out of the theatre – a pig – and boy, did she look mad.

"Well! _Here_ everyone is! And there was me, inside, looking for all of you! What excuse have you got for bailing on me this time, huh? I tell you, you guys are so-"

She stopped dead when she saw me, and her face scrunched into a scowl.

"What is _that_?"

"I'm not a _what_," I declared, indignantly. "I'm Jinx."

"Jinx, huh?" she sneered. "Well you sure are a piece of bad luck."

I immediately hated her.

"You're just a tramp, a stray, now shoo!"

I immediately hated her more.

She tried to shoo me away by waving her hands in my face, I blinked, but I didn't budge.

"Piggy, don't be like that!" Kermit defended.

I thought this was pretty tame, considering what the pig had said. And what kind of a name is _Piggy_?

So original.

"Look, I just told Jinx she can stay here," Kermit said.

"Her! Stay in my theatre!"

"It's not _your_ theatre."

"Might as well be. And anyway, I still don't think she should stay here, we might all catch something."

"Are you _suggesting_ that I'm dirty? Hogface!"

"Might be, Fleabag!"

"Fat porker!"

"Guttersnipe!"

"Money bags!"

"Filthy tramp!"

"I'm NOT a TRAMP!"

"You are so. Now beat it, before I set the dogs on you."

I wasn't going anywhere.

I was annoyed that I didn't have an awesome come-back to her statement, but under my breath I managed to whisper one final insult.

"Bacon burger."

I thought she hadn't heard me, but as her eyes lit up with fury, my heart sank, and I knew there was no escape from her karate chop.

Wait…she knows karate?!

I didn't have time to sneak in a 'pork chop' joke, because I was too busy trying to avoid the karate chops headed straight for my face. Eventually, I knew I had to take matters into my own hands, and ducked out of the way, snuck up behind her, grabbed her wrist and bit down on it with my pointy teeth.

I may not be a fighter, but I know how to defend myself pretty well.

Despite the begging from the crowd, the fight didn't stop, and it was only when Piggy called for help in the form of her dog, that I had to admit defeat.

"Foo-Foo!" she called. "Foo-Foo where are you? It's dinner time!"

The stupidly named 'Foo-Foo' appeared by her side, a white, curly miniature poodle.

Foo-Foo may have been tiny but he was still a dog so I shrunk back, terrified until my back was against the wall.

"Scaredy-cat," Piggy sneered. "That'll teach you tramp."

"Piggy, stop!" Kermit snapped. "Why do you have to be like this?"

She didn't reply.

"Look, I've just said she can stay for a _little_ while, is that so bad?"

"Over my dead body!"

She flicked my nose sharply, and I hissed. This action seemed to make Kermit's patience run out.

"That does it, Piggy, get inside," he demanded.

"But-"

"Get inside NOW!"

Piggy huffed and gave an important-looking toss of her head. She sauntered back into the building she had come from, Foo-Foo at her heels.

"And the rest of you. I want a private chat with Jinx."

His anger cooled off just as quickly as it had arrived, and yet, I was still nervous about this 'private chat'.

He looked at me, sighed, then looked away again, and said something I really didn't expect.

"I'm sorry about her. She's always like this. She's just a little…" he waved his hands around trying to find the right word to describe such a vile person.

"Suspicious," he finally settled for. "And over-protective."

"It's alright," I said. "I'm sorry too. To be honest, I'm starting to regret coming here. Maybe I should just leave."

"No! No, I meant what I said earlier. You can stay, but I recommend you stay out of Miss Piggy's way." He got to his feet. "Come on in."

Cautiously, I followed him into the Muppet theatre.

So this was my new life, a Muppet at the Muppet theatre! How would it go? Only time would tell. But one thing's for sure, I wasn't going to let stupid pigs ruin this for me! This was my one chance, a huge slice of luck and I wasn't going to throw it away.


	3. Friends and Enemies

"I didn't know you could play the banjo," I said.

Kermit jumped. I had snuck up on him whilst he was playing his banjo in his dressing room and he hadn't heard me coming.

"Jinx, you scared me!" Kermit complained.

I held my paws up in apology. "Sorry," I said. I crept inside, shutting the door on my way in and perched on the arm of the seat Kermit was in.

"You're great," I said.

"You don't play the banjo too, do you?" Kermit asked.

I shook my head. "No," I said. "But I play the guitar."

Kermit's banjo music faded to silence, he looked at me. "Really?" he said. "How's your singing?"

I shrugged. "OK."

I was being modest. I remembered when I went to stay with my relatives last Christmas and I sang for them, everyone marvelled and said I was brilliant.

"Well how's about you go down to the basement to see if we have any spare guitars," Kermit said. "Bring one up here, and we can have a little practice."

I grinned. "Sounds cool," I said.

Little did I know what jealous person was lurking outside, listening to our every word.

~::~

The Muppets' basement was basically like a huge cupboard. There were costumes and music stands and weird props here and there (a fish?!) but the place was mostly full of musical instruments. There were loads and _loads _of guitars. I twanged a few notes on some, plucked a few on others. I remembered my guitar at home; it was purple with sparkly blue lightning bolts. I sighed and picked up the one most similar to it, a black electric and took it upstairs.

Kermit taught me a piece called 'Rainbow Connection'. He explained that it was usually done on the banjo but with a bit of note adjusting, it could be played on any string instrument. It was harder than it looked, but I stuck it out for half an hour to show willing.

"You're sounding good," Kermit said.

I smiled but said nothing.

"You know, we could get you on the show…somehow. I'm sure you'd be great, Jinx."

"Do you really think so?" I asked, delighted.

"Sure. Not _this _song though, it's kind of…personal."

I shrugged and twanged a string on my guitar, trying not to look intrigued. "Fair enough."

"How about…" Kermit flipped through some records, scanned through some CDs. Not much prevail.

"Or…I could write my own song?" I suggested.

Kermit stopped, he turned around. "Could you really?"

"Sure," I said. "I've already written a song before, actually. Shall I show you?"

Kermit sat down in front of me. "Yeah! I'd love to hear it."

I strummed a few notes as a warm up. "It's called 'Black Cat's Luck'."

So I played. 'Black Cat's Luck' was a song I'd always wanted to play because it summed up all my thoughts on bad luck. It didn't seem appropriate anymore, since I'd joined the Muppets, all my luck had turned around. At least, I hoped.

When I'd finished, Kermit clapped me. "It's great!" he said.

I shrugged modestly. "It's not really _true_," I admitted.

"Doesn't have to be," Kermit replied. "I mean it, Jinx. Next week, you've _got _to be on the show. They'll love you! I'll organise something."

"Not the opening act!" I said. "I…don't like being first."

"Alright, not the opening act. I could do you…the finale, or something?"

Jinx the Cat, closing number on the Muppet Show. Never thought I'd see the day.

"Fantastic," I said. "Sounds good to me."

Kermit grinned. "So it's settled. I'll tell the others, book your slot."

"Great."

I left his dressing room in a daze, I had an act! Maybe I was finally part of the Muppet family!

Or then again maybe not.

As soon as I was outside, someone grabbed me by the collar and shoved me against a wall.

Piggy.

"And what do you think you're doing, kitty?" she snarled.

I made a strangled noise. "Piggy, listen, I-"

"It's _Miss _Piggy to you," she snapped. "Listen, buster, I heard you in there with that little green toad."

"He's not a toad, he's a frog."

The grip on my neck tightened.

Sensing that I was in trouble, I decided that being a smart aleck was not the best decision.

"We were just singing," I whimpered. "Nothing else."

"Singing?" she scoffed. "So you want to be a big star, eh? Dreams of fame, fortune?"

Well, that was precisely what I wanted, but I sensed it wasn't quite the right thing to say.

"Do you know what I do with my work rivals?"

I had a couple of ideas.

"I throw them off the stage!" she declared.

"Metaphorically?" I asked.

"Literally," she corrected, throwing me down on the floor.

I tried to crawl away but she stuck her foot out and pushed me back against the wall with the heel of her shoe.

"Listen to me, hairball," she said. "You are not part of this family and you never will be."

Rage flooded through me. How did she know that being part of this family was all I wanted? I'd already lost my first family, how could she take this one away from me too?

"Take that back," I demanded.

Miss Piggy smirked knowing she'd hit a nerve. "Make me."

I got to my feet and fixed her with a cold, hard glare.

"Take it back, _now_."

She put her face very close to mine. Still smirking, she said: "Not. A. Chance."

So I lashed out. I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened. I made her lip bleed so she looked like she was wearing red lipstick down her chin.

"Why you little-"

And the second fight in only two days was on.

She karate-chopped me across my head and I fell. She aimed a kick but I ducked and crawled away. I scratched her leg with my sharp claws and scrambling to my feet, I bit her elbow.

She punched me once, twice, three times in the stomach. Then, she grabbed my wrist and twisted it until it felt like it would come off. I screamed in pain.

"Help!" I cried. "Somebody help me! Ow!"

Miss Piggy pulled me in very close and hissed: "Yell one more time and it comes straight off. Understand?"

I nodded, gritting my teeth to stop myself from making a noise. "I'm not scared of you," I snarled, lying through my teeth.

"Oh really?" Miss Piggy challenged. "We'll see about that."

God knows what she would have done next if I hadn't been rescued.

"What on earth is going on out here?!"

Kermit emerged from his dressing room and tore us apart.

Miss Piggy and I made faces at each other.

"This is the _second _fight between you two in less than a week! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

We were both silent.

"It's just getting ridiculous," Kermit went on. "I don't know what to do about it."

"Well it's your fault for letting this…" Miss Piggy studied me for a few seconds. "…creature into our home," she announced. And with that, she just up and left.

I stared after her, gobsmacked at her cheek.

I looked back at Kermit. "Are you going to let her get away with that?" I asked.

Kermit sighed. He was looking at Miss Piggy wistfully. "What choice do I have?" he said. "No-one can tell Piggy what to do."

I chewed my lip. "Listen, Kermit," I said. "I didn't start the fight, or the rivalry for that matter, and it wasn't my fault at all. But for what it's worth…I'm really sorry."

Miss Piggy may have been too stubborn to apologise, but I certainly wasn't.

"It's alright, Jinx."

"I shouldn't have done anything, but she's just so damn provoking! She knows just how to push all of the right buttons."

"And don't we know it."

"Kermit? This…hasn't changed anything, right?" I checked. "We're still on for next week, right?"

He sighed. "I hope so. I'm just going to figure out how."

Suddenly, my big, powerful boss didn't look so big or powerful.


	4. Sharing Life Stories

**This chapter has MAJOR spoilers for the film 'Muppets 2011' in it. Be warned.**

I could hear whistling coming from one of the dressing rooms. That struck me as odd. I peered through the small gap in the door and saw a boy with brown hair writing something and pausing every now and then to whistle a tune. He was brilliant at the whistling.

"Watch out," I said, walking inside. "You sound so realistic; I might have to eat you!"

"Huh?" the boy replied.

"Because you sound like a bird, and I'm a cat, get it?"

"Oh," he said "Wait! 'The Sound of the Birds'! That's a perfect title for my new piece! Thanks!"

"Well, what can I say? I _am _the Muppet Show's new singing sensation."

"Really? Wow," he said. "You must be Jinx, the new girl."

"That's me."

He held out his hand in a very professional way. "I'm Walter."

"So you're their whistler?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sort of," he said. "I've only ever whistled on the show once, in the Muppet Telethon when we were trying to raise enough money to buy the studio back from this evil oil barren."

I blinked. "Really?" I said. "That sounds intense."

"Yeah, you get used to it. There's one thing you need to know about this place and it's that we get caught in all sorts of crazy situations. Don't worry though, we've always got your back, we're like one big family."

_Family _The word rang like a bell in my head. It was the one thing I wanted more than anything, but I already had a family, even if they were all gone.

"Don't you already have a family, though?" I asked Walter.

He shrugged. "Not really," he said. "I lived with my brother, Gary, until he got married to his girlfriend."

"He left you?" I asked.

Walter chewed his lip. "I suppose _I_ sort of left _him_," he said. "To come here. It was so hard saying goodbye. He still visits sometimes, but I don't often go to his."

"Why not?"

"Because I get the feeling that Mary – that's his wife, my sister-in-law – doesn't like me much."

"Sad story," I said.

"My story's not _all _sad," he said. "You want to hear?"

"Sure."

So he told me.

I learnt about how as a kid, Walter had always felt left out because he always looked different to the other kids.

"The only people I'd ever seen who looked like me were the Muppets," he said. "I was desperate to join them, because I hoped I'd finally have a sense of belonging."

He told me about the night that changed everything, when he went to Los Angeles with Gary and Mary and he found out about the evil oil barren who had a secret plan to tear down the old studios to drill for oil.

"The Muppets had previously split up," he said. "So I had to work together with Gary and Mary to reunite them so they could put on one last show to raise enough money to buy the studio back."

I found out how all the Muppets had happily agreed except one. It seemed that Miss Piggy wasn't exactly on great terms with Kermit.

I also found out about how Gary and Mary were having problems and how Walter was offered the chance to do an act in the show, but became worried when he couldn't find a talent.

"I thought I could never become a Muppet, until my golden moment," he said. "The show had run short and without anything else planned, I knew I had to run to the Muppets' rescue. And do you know which act I did?"

"Whistling?"

"Exactly! That was the only time I'd ever performed, but it was one of the best moments of my life."

"What happened to Gary and Mary?" I asked.

"They made up and got married," Walter replied. "Guess who the best man was."

"And what about Kermit and Miss Piggy? Did they make up?"

"Oh yeah. Those two can be broken into little pieces but at the end of the day, you know they still love each other."

"I guess you want to hear my story then," I said.

"Yes please."

"It's not very long."

"I'm listening."

So I took a deep breath and started.

"Well, I was the second born child to Mitch and Lucy the Cat, and I lived with my parents and my older brother Ebony. All my life, I'd had terrible bad luck. I mean it; I was always losing things, or missing things, all sorts. I was jinxed, just like my name. I used to get teased because of my name, everyone called me 'hex-girl'."

"I love your name," Walter said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's original and unique…and it's perfect for scrabble."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Please continue."

"OK, so one fateful night, I went out, I can't remember why and I saw…I saw…"

"What did you see?"

"Hunters," I said. "With guns. Surrounding Mum and Dad. I tried to save them but Ebony held me back, he said it was too dangerous."

"Woah. What happened to your parents?" Walter asked. "Did they get…shot?"

I nodded, my eyes brimming with tears. "Ebony told me to run away, but…he didn't come with me. I heard the _bang _of a bullet being shot, when I was running away."

"He's like a martyr," Walter said. "Are you_ sure _he died?"

I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure it will always be a mystery," I said. "But, it's unlikely that he would have survived."

"Oh, Jinx," Walter said. He put his arm around me and I cried my eyes out.

"I'm sorry," Walter said.

"It's OK," I said. I sniffed and tried to stop crying. "If it hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"I suppose, your luck has changed, right?"

"Well…that's what I _thought_, until I met Miss Piggy."

"Ah, I saw that fight you two had the other day. You haven't exactly hit it off with her, have you?"

I shook my head. "We had another fight yesterday. She thinks I'm trying to '_steal her frog_'."

"Oh, don't worry about that, she thinks that of everyone. She'd probably think it of Mary if she wasn't engaged."

"What should I do?"

Walter chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Well it's not going to last," he said. "So I'd suggest just waiting for it to pass. And try not to anger her any more."

"I don't_ anger_ her; she drives me up the wall!" I declared.

Walter held up his hands in surrender. "OK, OK!" he laughed.


	5. Muppet Madness

**Just letting you know, I've changed Jinx's electric guitar into an acoustic one because it's more awesome.**

"Boy, this guitar is out of tune," I mused.

I was sitting on the second step up on the stairs tuning the guitar that I had previously found in the Muppets' basement. Kermit said I could keep the guitar so technically it was mine, but it didn't feel like mine.

Nonetheless, I still patiently tuned it to perfection so that I could use it to help me write a new song. 'Black Cat's Luck' was great, but I couldn't help but feel there was something missing.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Unfortunately, I was interrupted by a guy coming over to me, looking pretty bitter.

He had wild orange hair and a moustache and strangely black eyes. His skin was purple and he wore a strange red t-shirt with gold trimmings.

"Charming greeting," I announced. "I'm Jinx, the Muppets' new singing sensation."

He blinked. "No you're not!"

"Sure I am, ask Kermit," I declared. "And you are…?"

He stuck his thumb in his chest and put his chin in the air to try to look dignified.

"I am Floyd Pepper, the Muppets' guitarist."

Ohh. That explained a lot.

"And _you_ have stolen my role."

"I can't help it if I'm ace at the bass," I said.

"One, that's really arrogant, and two, you know that's not a bass, right?"

"I don't care," I said. "It sounds cool!"

I got up and picked up the guitar.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find someone more pleasant to talk to."

"Hey, hey, what noise does a nut make when it sneezes? Cashew!" An orange bear declared to his unamused-looking audience.

No-one laughed.

"That was awful!" someone cried. "Are you sure you're a comedian?"

"Yes, but I've always wanted a job in cleaning mirrors," the bear said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's something I could see myself doing!"

The audience groaned and face-palmed.

"Boy, tough crowd." He saw me hovering at the door. "Oh, hiya! Are you new? I don't recognise you."

I nodded. "I'm Jinx," I said.

"Oh yeah, the cat who started a-"

"If _one_ more person mentions the fight I had with Miss Piggy, I swear I'll scream," I interrupted.

"Sorry," the bear said. "I'm Fozzie."

Fozzie wore a little brown hat and a white and red polka-dotted necktie. Other than that, he was a completely bare bear.

The guy who had said that Fozzie was awful stood up.

"I'm Scooter," he said. "Secretary, Kermit's second-in-command and general business guy."

Scooter had ginger hair and glasses.

The rest of Fozzie's audience consisted of a brown dog called Rowlf (who I recognised as the guy who I was scared of when I first woke up here) a rat called Rizzo, a chicken called Camilla, a Spanish-accented prawn called Pepe and a little frog, who turned out to be Kermit's nephew, called Robin.

"You know," I said. "I was told that you Muppets are all crazy but…you don't seem that mad to me."

Suddenly, there was a tremendous smash, and a motorcycle flew across the room and crashed into a wall.

I shrieked and hit the deck. Once all was silent, I got up.

"What was that?" I asked in bewilderment.

"_Who_ was that," Scooter corrected. "Jinx, meet the Muppet weirdo, Gonzo."

Out of the motorcycle crash, came a strange purple creature. He had a grey shirt and a long hooked nose, kind of like a beak.

"Hey, how you doing?" he said brushing broken glass off his clothes.

"I _was_ OK, until you drove a…_motorcycle_ through the window!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," he said as if he'd only just noticed. "Well, get used to it, I do it every week."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Maybe," Fozzie interrupted. "But with all these jokes, _I'm_ definitely not!"

There was silence.

"I don't get it," Robin said.

"It wouldn't be any funnier if you did," Scooter declared.

"So, are you new or something?" Gonzo asked me, determined to change the subject.

I nodded. "My name's Jinx."

"Then you must meet Camilla." He picked up the chicken beside him. "My girlfriend."

I blinked. "You're dating a chicken?" I asked. "OK, I take it back, this place is absolutely insane."

Suddenly, everyone froze, they strained their ears. I did likewise. There was a definite thumping noise nearing, and a muffled yelling.

"It's him alright," Rowlf said.

"Oh no," Rizzo said.

"Everyone hide!" Robin cried.

Everyone fled or dashed behind things to hide.

"What? What are you doing?" I asked.

There was no time to explain. Soon, a crazy mess of red fur burst through the door yelling: "RAMPAGE! RAMPAGE!"

He had a black t-shirt, brown trousers (torn) and a chain around his neck. The chain was broken on one end, suggesting that he had tugged his way free.

"KILL! KILL!"

"Uhh…"

He spotted me and charged towards me, his motive was obvious. I backed away a couple of steps.

"RAAGH! HUNGRY! HUNGRY!"

"Oh, God." I suddenly realised the danger I was in. "Umm, help! Help!"

Suddenly, the red creature stopped. He roared in anger and flailed his arms around, but he didn't come any closer.

I tilted my head to look behind him and saw that someone was actually holding Animal back by his chain. But it wasn't just anyone, it was Floyd.

Oh.

Floyd, the guy who I had previously fallen out with, had just saved my life from a crazy rampaging monster.

"Jinx," Floyd said. "This is Animal. He won't hurt ya…much…_if _you keep him chained up."

"Animal's his name?" I asked.

Floyd nodded. "It's not very inventive, I know. But then neither is he."

I chewed my lip, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hey Floyd," I said. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't realise you controlled wild beasts."

"Of course I do," Floyd said. "I've got two younger brothers."

I laughed.

"I still don't get it," Robin said from behind a chair.

Fozzie appeared from behind his chair. "Hey! _I'm _meant to be the comedian here!"

"Really?" Rowlf leaned on the top of the piano. "I really couldn't tell!"

**Too long! AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! Guess I got carried away but I think I'll end it here. Peace!**


	6. What NOT to do to your Boss' Girlfriend

**Hiya all, so I've given this story a bit of thought, and have decided to do it a ****_little_**** differently. Don't worry, it'll go back to normal in the next chapter, but I wanted to try something to make you guys LOL.**

Jinx's top ten rules NOT to do to your boss' girlfriend.

Start a fight with her

_Seriously, she knows kung-fu_

2) Start another fight with her the very next day

_Do you never learn?_

3) Set her dog free so that she runs away.

_The dog's so stupidly scared of the outside that she came back within the hour_

4) Try to split her and your boss up

_Let's just say it didn't go well…_

5) Let her words get to you

_Because you know what happens then…See rules 1 and 2_

6) Steal her clothes and make-up and throw them in the nearby dumpster

_You nearly got fired for that!_

7) Try blowing her up

_Thankfully, I was not stupid enough to take Crazy Harry's advice._

8) Make friends with her friends

_Because then she'll hate you_

9) Make enemies of her friends

_Because then Kermit will get mad at you_

10) Most of all, DON'T anger her in _any_ way.

I broke most of the rules on the list (except rule 7) and they didn't go brilliantly…

No scratch that, they were complete disasters.

I mean, it's not like it would matter too much, but Miss Piggy isn't just a friend of Kermit, it's obvious that their relationship was more than that. I wish, wish, _wish_ that I could rewind the tape and try again with Miss Piggy. She's a tough nut to crack, but I didn't have to be so extreme. There's not a chance of us being friends now, not after what I've done. (See rules 3, 4, 5 and 6)

Luckily though, it's not all doom and gloom. I'm still friends with Kermit, despite him nearly having a fit when I broke rules 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6, and Walter and I are great friends, maybe more than friends…

I mean, maybe I'm crazy, but sometimes, I'll see Walter stare at me funny. But he'd always look away if he knew I'd seen. I want to question him about it, but I'm way too shy.

I got matey with Fozzie, his jokes haven't got any better, but he's a nice guy, if a bit annoying.

I'm not so scared of Rowlf anymore after I've discovered that he'd a laid-back, chilled guy, and often doesn't have the energy to chase anyone. He plays a mean piano though, and I'm hoping we can become friends because if I ever do get on this show, he'd be a great back-up. Not that that sounds likely…

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't _want_ to be an act on the show, I want that more than anything in the world, but I know _someone_ who doesn't want me to be on the show and as rule 10 says, I don't really want to anger her…because it would hurt a lot.

But although rule 5 is difficult, I'm at least _trying _to not let her words get to me. I know she's just a hopeless, jealous bully.

But fear not, for I have a plan. I've figured that the main reason why Miss Piggy doesn't like me is because she thinks I'm trying to '_steal her frog_'. Well I'll show her. I mean, Kermit is a great mate, but despite what Miss Piggy says, that's all he'll ever be, a mate. So you know what that means.

I have to get a boyfriend

Boy, I never thought I'd hear myself say that.

But it's not just because of Miss Piggy, I feel bad about Kermit. I mean, he says he doesn't believe any of the rumours, but I don't know. I want it to be clear; I want to shout it to the world. I DON'T FANCY KERMIT! But does that make it sound like I do?

Shut up! And _grow _up too! Just because I have a friend that is a different gender to me, doesn't necessarily mean that I fancy him or vice versa, (I've seen the way he stares at Miss Piggy, like she's some kind of goddess). It's not my fault that he's the only one who's not being vile.

No, I take that back, I feel mean for saying that when I clearly stated earlier that the _majority_ of the Muppets are lovely, kind people.

So I've got to go on a boyfriend hunt.

Trouble is, I know I _have_ to, but I don't know if I want to.

It's just, ever since I was a kitten; I've thought that all boys were gross and immature. Their idea of sophisticated humour is fart jokes **(I stole that line from a book!)**. And their brain-power is non-existent. I'm hoping that here at the Muppet Theatre, it'll be different, but I'm not so sure. All the Muppets are my friends now, like brothers, (Walter did describe us all as '_one big family_') so going out with one of them would be kind of weird.

Oh well.

I'm just getting all my thoughts down, pay no attention to my nonsensical ramblings. I just want to get it all out, on paper, so I don't explode from too many inner thoughts. And before you all whine at me, it's _not_ a diary, it's more like a journal. But don't expect me to be writing _Dear Diary_ (or would it be _Dear Journal_?) at the beginning of any of my writing. Trust me; I'm much more inventive than that.

But I have got something planned for Walter…

I won't spoil anything yet, but it involves my birthday which is coming up next week, and I'm going to take some advice from someone I know…

Someone who's very forward…

But that doesn't mean I like her!

Anyway, this has been Jinx, giving you an update on my life. And I will see you guys soon.

Peace!

**Peace indeed! Wow, that was easily one of my favourite chapters of this fanfic! I LOLed so hard and I hope you did too, bye!**


	7. Lucky Kiss

"What's wrong?" Walter asked me as he noticed the glum look on my face.

I sighed. "Oh, nothing," I said.

Walter said nothing but sat down beside me on the step and waited.

"It's just…that I've just remembered it's my birthday next week, all this drama has made me completely forget it, but now that my family have been…you know…Well, I'm just worried that it'll be the loneliest birthday I've ever had."

Oh, Walter! He was the best friend I could have wished for. Ever since that day, he'd been having secret plans, but kept them so secret, I didn't suspect a thing…until the day itself.

I woke early, slid out of bed and padded around looking for everyone. It was unusually quiet, and I soon discovered why.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

I gazed around the room, there were balloons taped to the walls and a big sign on the wall that read _Happy Birthday Jinx_.

"Oh wow," I said. "You guys did this all for me?"

"What better way to welcome you here?" Kermit said.

All the Muppets were there, even Miss Piggy (though she looked a bit like she'd been forced into it)

"Do you like it?" Walter asked. "I planned it all myself."

"I _love_ it!" I declared.

"I'm hoping you don't feel lonely anymore?"

"Not a bit," I said. "So…Am I a proper Muppet now?"

"You bet," said Fozzie. "Like it or lump it, you're one of us now."

I liked it. They all knew that it was what I wanted more than anything else in the world.

"Actually," Walter said. "I've got something for you."

He produced a little box. I opened it and inside found a charm bracelet.

"I remembered what you said before about having bad luck," Walter said. "So I thought…this might be of use."

"I love it," I said fastening it around my left wrist.

All the charms on the bracelet were little lucky objects, a four-leaf clover, a key, a horseshoe, a lucky coin, a rainbow, a rabbit's foot and right at the end, next to the clasp was a black cat.

"A black cat? That's not lucky, that's unlucky," I said.

"Maybe in this country, but apparently in Britain and Asia, they're considered _good_ luck," Walter replied.

"Huh. I'm living in the wrong place, clearly."

It was weird, the room was full of all the Muppets but it felt like Walter and I were alone.

The room became quiet; I knew it was the perfect moment. I was terrified, but I decided to give it a go.

"It's a lovely bracelet," I said. "But you've forgotten something."

Walter looked puzzled. "What's that?" he asked.

I leaned over and said into his ear: "A lucky kiss."

And I kissed him.

After the kiss had finished, I heard clapping and whooping behind me. All the Muppets were cheering.

I looked at Kermit, he was shaking his head at me, but he had a big grin. I thought he was proud of me.

Fozzie gave me a double thumbs up and Gonzo said "Nice one!"

I looked at the person who gave me the idea in the first place and winked at her. She scowled, but I just grinned. I was too happy to be mad at anyone.

Walter looked a bit dazed. He giggled nervously, then passed out.

"Oops."

I dropped to my knees and peered at him anxiously.

"Walter?" I said stroking the side of his face. I looked up at Kermit. "Is he going to be OK?"

"Oh yeah," Kermit said with surprising calmness. "He always does this when something amazing happens."

"Really?"

But it was true. Within less than five minutes, Walter twitched and mumbled something inaudible.

"What happened?" he asked slowly scrambling into a sitting position.

"I think you fainted, mate," I said. "I guess I caught you by surprise."

I could tell from his expression that all memory suddenly fitted back into place.

"Oh yeah," he rubbed his temple. "This has been a night to remember."

"Sure has," I said "It's the best birthday I've ever had."

**Aww, sweet. Sorry it's kinda short but I just wanted a short chapter to make these two a thing and this was the perfect set-up. So now they are together! Yay!**


	8. It's Showtime!

**Hey guys, I thought that since this chapter is the show, you guys could try to guess who the guest star is. The answer will be revealed at some point in this chapter, comment and let me know if you got it. Clue: He's a dancer!**

Kermit had another surprise in store for me. The very next day, I was awoken to the sound of chaos, good chaos.

It was the night of the show.

Hadn't I agreed to feature as the closing act? Oh God. I was so nervous and so excited at the same time, I felt like I was going to explode.

The day seemed just about normal, so normal in fact that I wondered if I'd got the wrong day.

But at exactly six o'clock, it was all hands on deck.

It was Showtime.

**Meh, paragraphs!**

"Scooter!" I said. "Scooter, where's Kermit?"

"Around somewhere," he said casually. "Why, what's up?"

"I can't do it! There's no way…I mean, I'm so scared…argh!"

"Woah, hey!" a voice from behind me said. "Calm it!"

I turned, it was Walter.

"First time, right?"

I nodded. "The biggest audience I've ever sang to was six people."

"Big gap," he admitted. "But the show's half an hour long and you're right at the end. You can relax for now at least."

"And then _later_ you can panic and fail miserably!"

I knew that voice.

"Trust me," Miss Piggy smirked. "Compared to _moi_, you're pathetic. I wouldn't be surprised if you made such a fool of yourself, that Kermie will throw you right back onto the streets where you belong."

I clenched my fists, but Walter nudged me and I knew I was better than that.

**More paragraphs!**

"It's the Muppet Show, with our very special guest star, Anton du Beck! Yaaay!" **(Did you get it?)**

The music started, they played the music, they lit the lights, and there was only one person in the whole Theatre having any doubts.

Me.

Still, I took Walter's advice, and watched from backstage as a group of chickens sung in clucks about God-knows-what.

"Chickens?" I questioned.

"That's nothing," Scooter said. "Last week, we had singing vegetables!"

I shrugged this off, just accepting the fact that some things are just too weird for explanations.

Anton was next, doing a fancy looking dance.

"I don't stand a chance!" I whimpered.

"You'll be fine," Walter reassured. "Have you chosen what you're going to wear yet?"

I shook my head. "I'm too nervous to think straight!"

"I'll help you."

"Nothing too girlie?"

"Nothing too girlie, I promise."

I ended up in blue jeans and a white top.

"You don't think I look scruffy?" I asked.

"No way. Have you got your lucky bracelet on?"

I held up my wrist. "You bet. I need all the luck I can get."

**No, I'm not procrastinating, it's to add drama!**

"_Time once again for Veterinarian's Hospital. The continuing story of an orthopaedic surgeon who's gone to the dogs_."

Oh boy, it was Miss Piggy's sketch! But curiosity was against me this time, as I peered around the edge of the curtain to watch.

Vet's Hospital wasn't much; it was nothing more than Miss Piggy, Rowlf and Janice standing around a hospital bed with a tree in it telling jokes. Still, it got a few laughs, and I knew I had competition.

**The show will extend into three-ish chapters as it's going to take longer than I thought!**


	9. A Hidden Fan

Well if I thought the show was weird, it was about to get a whole lot weirder as Gonzo ran onto the stage laughing maniacally carrying a unicycle in one hand and three rubber ducks in the other.

"Good evening culture lovers!" Gonzo cried excitably to the audience. "Tonight we have one of the strangest acts I have ever done."

"We'll see," Scooter said. "He does _a lot_ of weird stuff; it'll be hard to beat."

"Tonight I will ride this unicycle, on this tightrope, in this field made of cake, with these cows, whilst juggling these rubber ducks and singing about coconuts."

Scooter was speechless.

"I think that takes the cake," Walter said.

And Gonzo did exactly what he said. Up until the end, when he exploded, sending himself, his unicycle and half a dozen bananas off-stage.

"Well?" Gonzo asked us backstage brushing smoke off his shirt. "What did you think?"

"That," Kermit said. "Was…"

"Awesome!" I cried.

"Really?" Gonzo said. "You don't think the explosion was over the top?"

I shook my head. "Nah, it was great! You had so much enthusiasm, how do you do it?"

"Easy. You've just got to love what you're doing!"

I thought about it, I _did_ love singing, but not so much in front of an audience.

"Well Jinx, Pigs in Space is on next, and then you, OK?" Kermit said.

Boy, did that show go fast.

"What's Pigs in Space?" I whispered to Walter.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Pigs in space. It's another one of Miss Piggy's sketches."

"_Another _one?"

**Hey folks, it's the paragraph show! Yaaay!**

"_And now…Pigs, in Space!_"

The curtains opened, and there was Miss Piggy and a dumb-looking pig called Captain Link Hogthrob.

"You're not going to eat the _whole_ chocolate cake, are you?" Miss Piggy said eyeing the chocolate fudge cake on the desk.

"_You_ could," Link pointed out. "Fatso."

"_What _did you just call me?"

I'll be honest, I would have _loved_ to see what would have happened next, but unfortunately, Link was saved from Miss Piggy's pork chops when Dr Julius Strangepork came in with a huge, strange-looking metal machine.

"Link! Link! Look what I've found!" he cried excitably like a little kid.

While Link was distracted, Miss Piggy took the opportunity to scrape some of the fudge icing off the cake with her finger.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled due to her mouth-full.

"It's an alien Lie Detector! If you tell the truth, it pings, however if you tell a lie, it goes 'beeep!'"

"No, it's not!" Link said.

Immediately, the machine let out a loud buzzer noise.

"It so is!" Strangepork argued. "It sounds like you just told a porker!"

He laughed hysterically at the (not very good) joke.

Miss Piggy looked thoughtful as she once again dunked her finger into the cake and sucked it.

"Well if this is a real lie detector," she said. "Then let's test it out!"

She cleared her throat, gave a diva-looking hair flick, and said: "Alright, tin can. I am the most gorgeous person in the world."

_Beeeep._

Miss Piggy looked a little put out.

"In this building?"

_Beeep!_

"What? Well then who is?"

An image flashed upon the screen. A picture of a black cat.

But not just any black cat.

It was me.

I was dead meat.

Both Link and Strangepork immediately burst out laughing.

Scooter sniggered and Walter tried hard not to giggle.

However, Kermit didn't find it amusing. He looked how I felt.

Like something really bad was going to happen.

Outraged, Miss Piggy stormed off the stage declaring that she had never been so insulted in all her life.

"Uh-oh," Scooter said. "Here comes trouble. Scram!"

They all scarpered. I tried to join them, but was inevitably caught and once again thrown against a wall. (She's very repetitive)

"I didn't think even you could stoop that low, Fleabag."

"I…I…can…explain," I choked out. "I…can't…breathe!"

As soon as her grip on my neck loosened, I declared. "It wasn't me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean…I didn't do it! I don't know how!"

"Well even if you didn't, let me get something clear. That dumb machine may think you're pretty, do you?"

I shrugged

"Well you're not. You're about as beautiful as that tramp I saw busking the other day. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and give someone a piece of my mind."

I received a hard hook-punch to the side of my head, and Miss Piggy sauntered off.

"Note to self," I said rubbing my head. "Never get on the wrong side of a pig who knows karate."

"Psst! Is she gone?"

"What?"

"Miss Piggy, is she gone?"

A little voice came from behind the piano.

"Yes, she's gone," I said.

"Phew."

The voice was followed by two little frog's eyes, then a whole frog, as he hopped up onto the back of the piano.

"Hey, I know you!" I said. "Robert?"

"Robin," he corrected.

"Sorry, Robin. Hey, why were you hiding from Miss Piggy?"

Robin looked left, then right. Then he whispered. "_I_ did it."

I blinked. "Did what?"

"You know…"

He gestured towards the stage, where the _Pigs in Space_ stuff was being taken off-stage.

"_You _put that picture in the machine?" I exclaimed. "Robin, what were you thinking?"

He looked guilty. "I…I'm sorry, it's just, Miss Piggy wants to be my aunt because she's got this massive thing for my uncle. But I don't like her, I like you."

"What?" I said. "Robin, Kermit and I aren't…"

"I know," he said. "But I've been watching this feud thing carefully, and if it comes to her verses you, I just want you to know that I'm on your side."

I smiled, but before I could say anything, Kermit and Scooter rushed over.

"Jinx!" Kermit said. "Good to see you're OK."

"And alive!" Scooter added.

"Yeah, that. Jinx you're on next, are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and picked up my guitar by the neck.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said.

"Hang on a sec," Kermit said. "Scooter, where's Walter?"

"Well…how shall I put this? He's on the receiving end of some pork chops!"

"What?" Kermit did that weird thing he does when he flinches like he's been hit around the head.

"Scooter, you go and find Walter and make sure he's alright, I've gotta go and introduce Jinx."

Oh boy.

It was time.


	10. Black Cat's Luck

I finally understood the phrase, 'Caught like a rabbit in the headlights'. The stage lights were so bright, I had to squint. And the hundreds of thousands in the audience made me have to fight every urge I had to run far away.

"Um…hi," I squeaked, more mouse than cat. "So, my name's Jinx."

I sighed. I was so nervous; it was a surprise I didn't faint on the spot.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Kinda nervous and that. Big stage! Audience! Aah! But hey, an offer to become a Muppet, how could I turn it down?"

This wasn't entirely intended as a joke, but a few people in the audience chuckled, and my fear started to fade.

From backstage, I could see two suspicious, blue eyes watching me like a hawk. If Miss Piggy thought she could put me off, she was wrong.

"I've got a song for all of you," I said, sitting down on the amp and plugging in my guitar. "It's called 'Black Cat's Luck'. And I'd like to dedicate this song to all the amazing Muppets in this place, they've changed my life and I can't thank them enough. But especially, I'd like to dedicate this song in particular to a good friend of mine. He knows who he is, and I just want to thank him for being in my life."

So I sang. I blotted out the audience, and poured my soul into words.

_"__I got my horse-shoe,_

_My clover,_

_And my pot o' gold,_

_Keep away from ladders,_

_Mirrors,_

_And unlucky 13._

_But it never works._

_'__Cause it's_

_Black Cat's Luck,_

_Yeah, it's my_

_Black Cat's Luck._

_Thought I could never change my_

_Black Cat's Luck._

_Until I met you._

_You spun my world around,_

_Turned my life upside-down._

_And you know I couldn't live without you._

_Your smile brightens my day,_

_Your arms around me soothe my worries and cares._

_But the best thing of all is_

_You cure my_

_Black Cat's Luck,_

_Ohh, my_

_Black Cat's Luck._

_Thought I could never change my_

_Black Cat's Luck._

_Until I met you._

_You took the pieces of my broken heart,_

_And the fragments of my shattered dreams,_

_And glued them together to make me._

_You complete me._

_Ohhhh_

_Black Cat's Luck,_

_That's, my_

_Black Cat's Luck._

_Thought I could never change my_

_Black Cat's Luck._

_Until I met you. _

_Until I met you._

_U-until I me-e-et you-oou_

_No more_

_Black Cat's Luck,_

_No longer_

_Black Cat's Luck._

_No_

_Black Cat's_

_Lu-uuuuuk."_

Everyone thought that the person who I dedicated the song to was Kermit (including Miss Piggy, who mashed my face in the minute I got off stage). But no matter the rumours, the 'special friend' wasn't Kermit.

He wasn't there at first, I started to worry he'd miss my moment, but half-way through the song, he came in. Black eye, (presumably from Miss Piggy after the Pigs in Space sketch), but he was still grinning and let out a shrill whistle to spur me on.


	11. Help from the Outside

Now that I had an act on the show, I was finally a proper Muppet. I still felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb, but I at least I was part of the Muppet family, even if I was a part that no-one liked.

~::~

Nevertheless, I was super excited and super intrigued a couple of shows later, when Kermit told me that someone in the audience was asking to see me. I fled out of the backstage doors, dashed through the crowds of people and found a small, white cat wearing a pink dress and a furry feather boa.

My cousin Hazel.

I haven't introduced Hazel yet, have I? She's my Dad's sister's daughter and she's the exact opposite of me. To put it simply, she's a posh snob with loads of friends who talks _way_ too much and drives me up the wall

"Oh," I said. "Hi, Hazel."

"Jinx!" she cried. "Oh boy, I couldn't believe it when I saw you on that stage. 'That can't be Jinx' I said, but when I heard you sing I knew it had to be you. I can always recognise your singing. Do you remember when you came to our house for Christmas? And you sang for us then? Oh my, that was remarkable, I tell you…"

And she was off. I can't put anymore because I have to admit I stopped listening. Hazel was a terrible and she_ never_ shut up. Once she was going, there was no stopping her.

"…but I'm not jealous, I mean, I would kind of like to perform on stage in front of millions. And it's not really fair that I've never had a proper chance at fame before, when you have…but I'm not jealous."

I raised my eyebrows. "No, of course not," I said.

"Say," she said, having thought of something. "It's not true what's happened to Aunty Lucy and Uncle Mitch and Ebony is it? Because Mummy told me that-"

I held my paw to show that I didn't want her to talk about it.

"I'm afraid so," I said. "That's mostly why I'm here."

"Golly," Hazel replied.

We were both silent. It was the only time I'd ever seen Hazel speechless.

It couldn't last though.

"So, how is it then?" she asked. "Fame, I mean. And of course you've met the other Muppets, how are they? Nice?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, good," I said. "Mostly."

"Mostly?" she echoed. "So…which bits aren't?"

"Well…"

Where do I start?

"Listen Hazel, I need some advice. What do you do if you make friends with someone, but that friend is going out with someone you absolutely despise, but you can't get them in case you break friends with the other person," I blurted out, not making a whole load of sense.

Hazel blinked. "What?"

I sighed. I was about to explain it again, when I heard the familiar _tap, tap, tap_ of heels on wooden floorboards. I turned around.

Miss Piggy.

It was now or never.

"Hazel, she's coming! Quick, how do you get revenge on someone you hate who beat you up a few days ago?" I asked.

"Well that's easy. Here," Hazel handed me her left-over popcorn. "Throw this at her."

I didn't think it would work, but I turned around and yelled "Hey pig-face! I hope you like popcorn!" and flung it right in her outraged face.

The popcorn was coated in toffee, super sticky, brilliant. Miss Piggy fixed me with a vexed glare, popcorn strewn randomly in her hair and on her clothes.

Suddenly, she threw back her head and yelled: "KERMIT!"

Oh sausage rolls. I had forgotten for a moment that her and my boss were a thing. I turned around to realise that Hazel had disappeared.

She had ditched me.

I tried tip-toeing away silently, but I soon felt a hand on my shoulder and heard: "_Where do you think you're going_?"

I turned and saw Kermit looking pretty stern.

"Heyy…Kermit!" I said, grinning guiltily.

But the expression on his face told me it was hopeless.

**Uh-oh, looks like Jinx is in the doghouse! I've had this chapter for a while and I've been waiting ages to write it, so I hope you liked it. Especially the introduction of my favourite character, Hazel.**


	12. Should I? Shouldn't I?

"You in trouble, then?" Walter asked, as I emerged from Kermit's office after a lo-o-ong lecture.

"Nah," I said. "He knows it's not my fault."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I bet Miss Piggy's gonna be for it, though."

"I dunno," I said. "He can't get _her_ in trouble, he loves her to bits!" I sighed. "It's ridiculous, we keep having these fights, and no-one's doing anything about it!"

"What are you saying?" Walter asked.

"I just…I feel like if I left right now, everyone would be better off."

"Woah, you're not going to leave, are you? Jinx, you can't!"

"Don't worry, I won't. I was just…thinking."

Let's just say, I lie a lot.

~::~

I knew what I had to do.

I approached the door to Kermit's office, and…

Actually, it took a lot more persuading myself to knock on the door. I spent roughly five to ten minutes pacing up and down outside his door.

Should I do it?

Should I not?

Should I do it?

Should I not?

Because if I did it, there would be no going back.

Eventually, I got so sick of the many Muppets watching this mad girl pace up and down the corridor, that I took a deep breath, and seized the door handle, turning it open, before I could stop myself.

Kermit didn't hear me come in, as he was punching numbers into a calculator. I could tell he was thinking hard, because he kept mumbling quietly to himself. "Add the six, minus four, oh, and I've got to add that bit too. Hmm."

As I silently took a seat, he glanced up for a brief second. "Oh, hi, Jinx. Just a sec and I'll be with you."

He pressed three more buttons on his calculator, then set it aside.

But looking up at me properly for the first time, he said: "Are you OK? You look kind of upset about something."

I shrugged.

"Has Miss Piggy been horrible again?"

"No," I said. "It's not that."

I sighed. Was it so hard to just say the words?

"There's…something I have to tell you. It's…pretty important."

I shut my eyes, figuring that was the only way I was going be able to bring myself to do it.

"I'm leaving."

As I opened my eyes, I could see the response. Kermit didn't shout, or plague me with questions. In fact, he didn't say anything. But his expression cut me inside with guilt. He looked shocked, upset, confused.

"Why?" was the only thing he asked.

"Well…I don't think I belong here. I just keep causing problems."

"That's not your fault!"

"Isn't it?" I said sadly. "That last fight I had with Miss Piggy wasn't the first, and if I stick around, it won't be the last. Wouldn't it just be better for everyone if I just left?"

"No it wouldn't!" Kermit insisted. "Think what you'd be leaving behind! You're a hit on the show, and what about the other Muppets? We'd all miss you…and what about Walter?"

Walter.

Oh boy.

Everyone in the theatre knew we were an item. If I left, I'd miss him like crazy, of course I would. But was that just a sacrifice I had to make?

"Hey, what's going on?"

Walter must've heard his name, because he was at the door and slowly walked inside, with a confused look on his face.

Had he heard anything?

Had he heard_ everything_?

"Walter, I'm…I'm leaving."

I watched his face crumple. "But…you promised you wouldn't. You _can't_ leave, Jinx!"

"Aw, buddy."

There wasn't much I could say. I had lied to him, and been caught out. Instead, I pulled him in for a hug.

"I'll miss you, buddy," I said. "I don't want to leave."

"Then don't!"

"I have to, I just keep causing trouble. If I leave, this place would be better off."

"No! That's not true! It's not your fault!"

"I bet I know whose it is," I heard Kermit say angrily, as he stormed out of the office.

I glanced back at Walter, and he wiped his tear-streaked face with the cuff of his sleeve.

I felt awful.

**Continuing this next chapter so it's not MAJORLY LONG!**


End file.
